Whirlwind
by nerdyblammer
Summary: He was dying. She was a star. He was going to jail. Three separate lives are about to converge, and things will never be the same. Dying!Sam, Diva!Rachel, BadBoy!Kurt. AU


**TITLE:** Whirlwind

**SUMMARY: **He was dying. She was a star. He was going to jail. Three separate lives are about to converge, and things will never be the same. Dying!Sam, Diva!Rachel, BadBoy!Kurt. AU

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee.

**SHIPS: ** None at the moment

* * *

Sam Evans was dying. He had been dying for a few months now. At first, he didn't think anything of us slur in speech or the way his feet sometimes slipped from under him. Then he went to the doctor when his legs wouldn't move one morning. After what seemed like an insane amount of tests, they told him the hard truth: he was dying. He had maybe two years if he was lucky.

That was a year and a half ago. Sam was doing well, all things considered. The once active boy was now confined to a wheelchair. He lived at the children's hospital in New York. Sure he was eighteen, but he started in that hospital, and they weren't going to kick him out. The prognosis wasn't good. There were nights when Sam woke up struggling for breath. There were days when he didn't have the strength to get out of bed. Today was one of those days. His younger siblings were out at the zoo for the day with a bunch of the other sick children. His father was talking to the doctors.

Sam rested in his bed, staring blankly at the TV. There was nothing good on the television. He only had it on because it gave him background noise. Closing his eyes, the sick man began praying. His mother was convinced that Sam's soul was too pure to stay for so long on the Earth. That was why God was taking him. Still, every day Sam prayed for a few more months. There were so many things he had yet to do, and it looked as though he would never have the opportunity. With every passing week, he grew weaker and weaker.

A knock sounded at the door and Sam opened his eyes, turning to look at the person standing in the doorway. "Hi, B," he whispered, feeling around for the remote to turn off the television. Blaine Anderson was his best friend, and had been since they were little. He could see how it tore him apart, watching his best friend die. Sam always put on his best face for him. Blaine was the only person outside of his siblings that saw his strong side. It was exhausting.

Blaine walked into the room and smiled at him, sitting at the edge of Sam's bed. "Too tired to get out of bed?" he asked slowly. When Sam nodded, Blaine reached up and ran his hand through Sam's hair. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go outside. I can help you into your scooter and we can go get some fresh air, how about that?"

Sam's eyes drifted shut as he took a deep breath. "I'm tired today, Blaine," he whispered. "I don't wanna go out." Blaine knew that Sam was in one of his funks and there were few people that could bring Sam out of one of his moods. Blaine was one of those people.

Blaine squeezed at Sam's hand and shook his head. "I don't care if you're tired. We'll get you into your regular chair and I'll push you around if I have to. I wanna spend some time with you outside of these walls. Now get your ass out of bed or I'll sic Stacy on you."

Groaning, Sam forced himself up into a sitting position. "That's my Sammy," Blaine laughed, clapping his friend on his shoulder. Blaine quickly ran out of the room to get a nurse to help Sam get out of bed. While Sam had lost a lot of weight over the past year, but Blaine didn't want to risk him falling.

Soon enough, they had him out in his wheelchair. Blaine pushed him through the hall and down towards the exit. Blaine had permission to take Sam out, but he couldn't go too far in case something happened. They had a little garden and Blaine liked sitting out there with his friend. In the bright light, Sam looked more tired than usual, and Blaine regretted pulling him out of the room. Still, a little sunshine would do him some good.

The two sat in silence out in the courtyard. His eyes would drift shut every now and again and Blaine would hold his hand. They didn't need to be in constant conversation to play off each other. Just having Blaine here with him in his final months was good enough for Sam. He had just finished high school and the boy put off college to spend as much time as possible with Sam. It broke Sam's heart when he would hear Blaine praying and crying when he thought Sam was asleep. It wasn't that he was in pain, just that he couldn't do much.

Blaine had been by his side through everything, and Sam couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Sammy?" he asked slowly.

"What's up, Blaine?" Sam whispered, opening an eye to focus on him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, buddy," he sighed. "I love you too."

* * *

"This is such bullshit," Kurt cussed at his probation officer.

"Bullshit or not, Mr. Hummel, it's either 200 hours of community service, or you're going to jail. You're damn lucky that the judge was lenient on you. Now you're going to volunteer downtown for the next few weeks and maybe… just maybe turn your life around."

Kurt huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, whatever…"

The officer stood and walked over to Kurt. "Don't you "yeah whatever" me," she snapped. "This is your life we're talking about, and we're trying to help you turn it around. Your father would be—"

Kurt snapped. "Don't you dare bring my father into this," he snapped, getting right into the woman's face. "You didn't know him, and you have no idea what he would think." Burt Hummel died four years prior after a major heart attack, leaving Kurt on his own. Instead of following his dreams and staying in school, Kurt fell in with a bad crowd. He acted out. He shoplifted. He even did drugs.

Now it was all coming around to kick him in the ass.

"I'm just saying, Kurt, we're all worried about you. You have so much potential. It's a waste to let it all fall to the wayside."

Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at her again. "Just tell me where to go and shit, and I'll do whatever I have to do to stay out of jail."

The woman shook her head as Kurt went to leave. "Hopefully this can turn your life around."

* * *

Rachel Berry: Child Star. Her career started as an infant actor on a beloved sitcom. She had that gig until it went off the air at the age of four. From there, she did small roles here and there before landing a gig on a primetime show at ten. The show was on the air for four years before it got cancelled. Then she turned to Broadway. She now had the lead in an original musical and couldn't have been happier.

Life was perfect for Rachel Berry. The only thing she longed for was a boyfriend. Sure, she didn't need one, but what self-respecting nineteen year old never had a boyfriend. Sure she had friends that were boys, but never any boyfriends.

"Rachel," Cody stated slowly, sticking his head in the doorway. Cody was cute, but totally not Rachel's type. He was a few years older than her with a babyface. He had thick brown hair that he usually kept spiked. He was her co-star of the show and her closest friend.

Rachel turned to him and smiled. "What's up, Cody?"

"Well they need you on stage," he explained. "Something about working with my understudy for something…"

This messed up her entire pre-show routine, but such was the life of a star. She slowly got up and made her way down to the stage. The next half hour was spent going over lines and blocking with the new understudy. It was exhausting, and he was nowhere near as talented as Cody was. Soon enough, she made her way back up to her dressing room to prepare. Curtain was in less than an hour, and she had a lot to get through before she was ready.

* * *

**A/N:** So this was just an introduction to the characters and they'll start interacting in the next chapter. Age wise, Sam just turned 18, Kurt is 17, Rachel is 19 and they've never met before. I can't make any promises about ships because this is a complete WIP. I don't know where it's going to go and I'm open to suggestions from the readers.

Leave some love and tell me what you think!


End file.
